


The Halo Has Broken

by hanorganaas



Series: The Blood and Ashes Gift Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he must suffer in order to spare innocent lives, including that of Sam and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halo Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Alyx on B&A who requested "a fic with Castiel", spoilers for 8x21

Castiel doesn't know the last time he felt such agony. It was even worse when he swallowed all those leviathan . They beat him they send shock waves through his body but he holds his tongue and doesn't scream, nor does he give into their demands. 

He knows he must suffer in order to spare innocent lives, including that of Sam and Dean. He knew where the tablet was. But he would not speak of where it was. If it fell into the wrong hands it could cause catastrophic damage. 

He hears a gun shot and for a fleeting moment he believes it's the Winchesters. But it's not it is something far worse. It's Crowley. Castiel knows how sadistic he can be and would make his task much harder.

He woes Naomi leaving. They may have been at odds but maybe she would have found some strength in sparing him from this hell. And hell Crowley inflicts.

He feels the demon's hand sinking into his stomach, his fist hitting vital organs. It's like an unskilled surgeon mindlessly cutting into the body. Castiel grits his teeth and bares it as best as possible. He knows. How did he figure it out? He is not quite sure. Nevertheless he knows the tablet is deep within him, he hopes Crowley will get frustrated and give up.

Finally he feels the hand leave and to Castiel's horror there is the bloody tablet. It is the first time he lets out a whimper. Crowley is almost teasing him with his victory. All that work, all he, Sam and Dean had suffered is now....for nothing. The villain has won and will take a miracle for the heroes to come out victorious.

And as Crowley disappears, Castiel softly whispers:

"I'm sorry Dean."


End file.
